Unlike Others
by astroVacillator
Summary: What happens when China decides to change his hair and Ivan comes home from work late? These two have the most unique marriage ever. One-shot, lemon, smut, sex, and real names.


The ancient nation stood in the mirror admiring himself, looking as young as ever despite his age. Although he acted a little feminine sometimes, he was proudly married to his husband and wouldn't have chosen anyone else. The brunette combed and brushed his hair down, deciding to wear it differently for a while. A faint smile crept onto his thin lips at the sound of the front door opening. The little grin grew when he heard the smooth voice of his blonde Russian lover.

"Yao, I'm home!" said man said as he shut the door.

"Ivan!" Yao ran from the bathroom and happily greeted the taller man with an embrace and a long wet kiss. "I'm glad you are finally home, aru!"

"I see you miss me, da?" He smiled down at Yao with lovely purple eyes. "I like your hair." He placed a soft peck to the forehead beneath his chin.

Yao was delighted with the response he got. "Really? I was just playing around with it, but I think I'll keep it like this."

"It's gotten longer too, hasn't it?" The tall man twirled the ends of brunette strands between his fingertips.

"You're right! I never notice small thing like that, aru."

"Well, I hope you can redo it because I have perfect plan to mess it up, da!" The larger of the two removed his favorite jacket, hanging it on the coat rack behind him.

"Of course I can do it over! But you know I rather my hair messy anyways," Yao's mood had switched from ecstatic to erotic in a matter of seconds.

The Chinese man was lifted from the floor and was carried bridal style up to their shared bedroom. He felt himself relax as his body weighed itself down into the fluffy, elegant sheets made on the mattress. Cold lips pressed roughly to his. Both of his hands reached platinum blonde locks, trying to deepen the kiss. I guess you could remember Yao as the demanding type and Ivan the one to satisfy the strongest of urges. "Ivan, I missed you so much. I really need you tonight, aru." Yao smiled with golden, lust-filled eyes. Ivan sat back to take off his shoes, while Yao sat up to slide his gold and red robe down and toss it wherever on the floor. Yao smiled as he saw the scarf still in the now naked Russian's rough hands. He began to think of a way to make the bigger man torture him, assist in his plan, perhaps. They shared another French kiss before his mouth was gently covered with soft fabric. It wrapped around the nape of his neck. The rest of the fabric was used to tie his wrists to the columned headboard. Little mobility was a gift due to the separate knots along to long scarf. "Mph!" was all he could manage to get past the wool.

"I love you, Yao. Trust me; I want to make love to you more than you want to, da." He grinned his trademark smile and lowered his head to mark the pale skin beneath him. His bites hardened as Yao released throaty moans.

The brunette exhaled his held breath when his lover took in his hard member. Already, sweat had gathered on his forehead and left a thin film on his chest. He involuntarily bucked up into the warm sensation of Ivan's mouth. Giving the action a rhythm, Yao slapped against the bigger nation's face and ramming himself down Ivan's throat. "Mmhhh! Ah-hanh! (Ivan!)" With incredible force, orgasm hit him hard. His heavy breathing slowed before he stopped moving his hips to ride himself out.

Instead of swallowing, Ivan collected his saliva and his partner's seed in his mouth to lubricate the tight ring below Yao's now weeping cock. The blonde let his tongue massage and slip through the older nation's entrance. Without worrying about preparation, the Russian sat up and positioned himself at his uke's ass. He massaged his head, and then, without warning, plunged to the hilt.

Yao screamed like a girl and began to flush a brilliant rose. The blonde leaned down to kiss every visible part of his love's face until the brunette nodded for him to move. He knew for sure he heard a chuckle. The gentle smile faded down to a dark smirk as he hiked one of Yao's legs over his shoulder. Ivan fucked his dick into his Chinese lover's tight, hot ass. In no time at all, he detected the bundle of nerves in the cavern. He switched his position to having both legs, each of which, hoisted upon one of his shoulders and regained speed. Yao screamed, squirmed, and contracted muscles everywhere. Silently signaling to remove the scarf from his mouth, the brunette began scratching and pulling at it. The Russian complied by loosening the knot, then using his teeth to replace it on Yao's chest. As soon as he could make unmuffled noise, the Chinese man said, "Ivan, please do me harder, aru! Pull my hair and kiss me; make me feel good. I love you, too!"

"Hahaha, okay, da..." Ivan held Yao's left ankle and spread his legs. He followed his elder's orders and made skin slap skin. He leaned down and fisted a brunette lock of hair. The blonde used his tongue to play with the other's. He was almost near completion as Yao's tongue slipped under his numerous times.

Thin hands held an amazing grip on the poles of the headboard making the bed rock. "Fuck yes! Ohh, Iva~n! Aru~!" His body stilled, then shook, releasing the pooled heat. He covered Ivan, himself, and parts of the bed sheets. He clenched around the still hard dick pumping through him.

With a cry, Ivan filled his lover to the brim and waited for the hole to seep cum before he stopped moving. A satisfied Russian migrated from China and lay to rest to the side. "Ah... Best sex ever, da. Don't you agree?" He turned to face Yao's side.

The brunette turned to face his partner also, staring into his truly cold, but seemingly warm, violet eyes. "Yeah, I love every time we screw around, aru." He didn't bother to touch his hair. He just cuddled into the younger's chest and said, "I swear, our marriage is unlike any other." Yao smiled and prepared for rest.

"True." Big arms engulfed the lithe frame of the Asian nation. "Very, very true. Sweet dreams, Yao..." Without realizing the other had already gone, Ivan fell into a deep sleep, his loving husband close.

-DA


End file.
